


Kill or be kill

by Daiten



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Gen, Mind Games, Supernatural Elements, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiten/pseuds/Daiten
Summary: Kamijou Touma world has ended,but there is a chance of getting it back. Now, he is force to fight 100 opponents in a dungeon-ess game in order to return.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Yooooo. This is a new Fanfiction that I'm using to better help me write fight scenes. (Kermit voice) So, prepare for some awesome shit my dude. If you have a problem understanding the choreograph tell me and give some pointers. I'm sure not many are reading my other work cause it's mostly non-action text, but I promise you, shit will get goodddd. I need pointers please. The software moves the incarnation spells...So. I'm trying my best to get rid of them but it's just not doing. Please bare with them.**

The strong scent of the ocean.

The whip of the salty breeze against his face.

An artificial island of natural form of Shipwrecks.

Gone.

They all vanished from sight.

And all it took was that eye patch god to say...

"These small fights are such a pain. I think I'll just end the world."

His vision went instantly dark...solid black

"You have failed,Kamijou Touma"

"You have failed and this is the result."

Those were the words that brought feeling to his eyelids. They shot open and displayed...pitch black

"…..."

But this wasn't something he understood. If this was so, why can he clearly see his shoes covered with mud and rust.

"I am honestly not interested in what you will do now, but this is reality."

Kamijou finally identified the cold voice. Memory's begin to come back.

He and the others finally arrived at Sargasso to take down the God but. She was waiting for them. She pulled the lance from behind her eyepatch and...

"Othinus!"

Ignoring his words, the god continued.

"It is boring and ultimately nothing leaves one's expectations."

Kamijou couldn't help but grit his teeth tightly. His jaw felt sore, but he didn't request relief. The pain was the only thing driving him.

His world has ended and so too his purpose for fighting.

With venomous words he asked.

"What is this place?"

Magic God Othinus lightly spun the lance around in one hand and stuck the blade into the pitch black...

ground?

She finally answered him.

"Hmm..I would say the beginning,middle and end."

"?!"

He really felt like his teeth were about to shatter. What did she mean by that? Was it literal or metaphorical? Stages to her plans,maybe? Was she referring to the beginning of her plan and the end of his world,but what was the middle?

"How about we do this."

"To kill some time I will allow you a chance to save your world."

"?"

Was this hope she was giving. Is she planning on giving him hope so she could crush it. Well it didn't matter anyway,he finally has something to push him forward. He'll latch onto it like a fish on a line.

Othinus saw a spark of hope gleam in the corner of his eye. Seems she has something to entertain her for the time being. Not only that but this will make things more easier.

"You will fight in a 1 vs 100 tournament."

"!"

So,this is her play. Kamijou was caught a little off guard but he will still remain strong.

'I will succeed'

He clenched his right fist tightly.

'Oh his reaction is tame. Lets see how long you can hold on,human.'

"You will only be given 10 revivals."

'Wha-'

Othinus pulled out the lance and pointed it up to the heavens. And before he knew it the scene changed.

He was now standing within an old roman coliseum. Rune cards were seen scattered on every surface. It was on the walls surrounding the inner arena, the pillars,the crumbled windows and even the seats. It wouldn't even surprise him if they were plastered outside as well.

Five meter away was a familiar tall priest dressed in black robe with a cigarette in his mouth. His hair was red and he has a silver ring on each of his ten fingers, earrings on both ears, and a barcode tattoo under his right eye.

This man,Stiyl Magnus stood facing Kamijou Touma. The first to act was Stiyl, who began chanting an incantation.

"GASTTH. TFIASTRIC!"

He lowered his center of gravity and shot his right hand forward,releasing a 3000 degree flame spear.

Kamijou, deciding to face the attack head-on, stuck his right hand out,negating the flames on contact. The flame attack blew apart into embers, and it was felt with some force as it jerk his hand.

'He's serious. He really wants to kill.'

The distance between the two was only 5 meters.

'Dammit!'

Seeing how the conditions for their fight had changed,Kamijou retaliated.

With Kamijou running up to him, Stiyl launched 4 flame spears.

Slowing down his pace,Kamijou dodged three and blew away the remaining one with a swing of his right hand.

"Your open."

_"Flames." "A gift of pain for the giant."_

Stiyl shot his body forward and swung a conjured flame sword diagonally down, onto Kamijou.

But the attack didn't reach. Being cautions for a sheathed attack, Kamijou opted to grab the flaming sword hand and swiped his leg.

Stiyl's massive body hit the dirt, the prominent feeling of jagged pebbles stabbed into his entire body. The world around felt like one big blur,like wearing non prescribed glasses. With a loud and aching thump the pain, as if blasted by the base of a music box,reverberated from his head down to the center of his chest. Clear signs of blood could be seen when his head rebound to ounce more fall.

On top of him, Kamijou raised his fist in preparation to punch the Flame magician out...but with an odd and familiar chill hitting his spine he froze. Motionless like a buffering video. His eye quickly widened in horror.

"(MTWOTFFTO) (IIGOIIOF) (IIBOLAIIAOE) (IIMHAIIBOD) (IINFI IMS) (ICRMMBGP)"

"Shit!"

That was all he could say before gritting his teeth

In Stiyl Magnus left hand was another cursive rune card. That could only mean..

Swelling up with fear that only a mother could bring, Kamijou re-wired his mind. the words Stiyl mumbled,truly frightened him.

Appearing behind him forming a looming shadow that radiated heat was...

Innocentius.

A 3000-degree-Celsius fire monster summoned with a lengthy incantation and rune cards. It was a large towering silhouette with demon like features. Covering it's entire body were flames hot enough to instantly melt steel.

Not skipping a beat, in fear of being carbonated flesh, Kamijou quickly raised his right hand to negate the monster's large red cross of fire that was forced down.

The heat stung into his skin like the focus sun rays of a magnifying glass.

'Kkkkk!"

The pressure was as bad as he remembers. It felt almost as if his hand would break from the sheer weight rather than the force.

All Kamijou could do was delay it's attack for a few seconds. The moment he removed his hand he would become crushed charcoals.

Innocentius wasn't something so simple to negate. It is a pope-level spell which can't be destroyed unless the runes are removed or Stiyl becomes unconscious. It's self-regeneration ability alone is so overwhelming that it is impossible to destroy using Imagine breaker. The simple fact that there was a lag time was his saving grace.

And he took advantage of that.

The delay allowed him to build up strength in his leg and when it got erased...

He hurriedly rolled to the right.

At the sound of a bone chilling howl,Innocentius reformed and with it's scorched cross in hand..shifted it's swing.

Even before Kamijou could recover his stance,Innocentius swung it's cross horizontally along the ground,melting and up-touring junks of soap size rubles at inhuman force. The cross trajectory could be seen in the soil as an orange-red sticky path was burnt.

Thankfully he was just the right distance way that the cross swing couldn't hit,but the ruble was another story. Guarding his face only,Kamjiou's body was viciously assaulted by debris no larger than a soap that tore into his flesh.

"A-aagh!"

The sheer force of the swing blew him about 3 meters away,skidding the ground 2 to 3 times before stopping. The thrown rubles along with Kamijou formed dust clouds. In the path, Small scraps of skin and flesh were scattered. However, due to his experience in combat, Kamijou managed to recover by shifting his body so he could minimize the fall damage.

The dust cloud began to settle. But the abuse didn't end there,not for the spiky-hair boy. Innocentius,with beastly motions was in hot pursuit of it's pitiful prey.

Weakly standing up, Kamijou intercepted the uppercut like swing of the flaming cross with his right hand. He fixed his footing so that he could keep his stance solid.

However, the build up momentum proved too great to withstand. Kamijou's entire body lifted upwards and was thrown in a wide arc over the monster's body,landing a couple meters away from the beast.

The terrifying howl began shaking the stadium and ounce more Innocentius gave chase.

On the ground gritting through the pain, Kamijou clenched his left hand,grabing dirt, and pushed himself up.

'Pant Pant not yet'

In a kneeling position, he gathered his breath and clenched his right fist.

"GASTTH. TFIASTRIC!"

Wanting to kill the boy quickly, Stiyl swung both arms forward releasing two flame spears which joined together in a cross,shooting at high speed towards Kamijou.

Kamijou wasn't one for useless actions.

He has been in many fights before and won by making calculative moves. Stiyl was no different as magicians fight depended on, on the spot countermeasures. Their reasoning for fighting might not be just, but each clash helps him come to understand the fighting style of Stiyl. Even Stiyl would agree.

So,Kamijou made his intentions known.

His best course of action was to run forward into the conjoined now 9000000-degrees flame spears.

He quickly stood up and sprinted forward. Despite going up against and defeating strong opponents Kamijou was still a normal human. If he ran into that 9000000-degrees hell, without a doubt all the moisture and texture of his skin would be replaced with a black dry brittle carcass..

But that was not his true purpose and Stiyl likely knew it. Meeting the conjoined flames, Kamijou lifted his feet off the ground and somersaulted over the gap in the cross. The heat of the flames burned the fabric of his jacket and hoodie. The surface of his exposed skin sizzled like cooked bacon.

"This is the best action."

A third person perspective of the fight would show Kamjiou was only in danger from the rear and the front. It would, in this case be stupid to stay pinned. But this is Kamijou we're talking about and he knows better. By following closely in front of the approaching conjoined Flame spears, he avoided curved shots from stiyl due to steep arcs being difficult. The moment he runs left or right, he would be attacked by a bent flame spear by Stiyl and this would just open him to another volley of attacks. That's excluding innocentius. If he slowed down to nullify the 9000000-degree spear, innocentius from behind inches closer,lowering his reaction time to defend against it.

Blind spots. There were a few for Stiyl to take advantage of. The fight right now was directed in a way that backed Kamijou into a wall. He was focusing on the most possible surprise attacks.

'Stiyl is able to conjure up high level flame base spells along his rune cards."

So if he knew Stiyl well enough, he would probably attack from ...

'In front. Behind the flaming cross.'

Kamijou, while still in the air reached his arm behind the attack to nullify the hidden third spear.

When his IB touched the hidden flame spear attack, a large explosion of heat,flames, smoke and air burst out. A chain reaction occurred,setting off the other attack and innocentius. It caused a loud ringing sound in his ear,clear liquid with a mix of red and yellow oozing out. The explosive force was strong enough to cover the missing distance within 5 seconds.

'Before... it reforms"

Kamijou couldn't help but sweat. He rolled and recovered his running stances, and within a few inches of Stiyl, Kamijou kicked off his loose shoe at him.

Stiyl only titled his head slightly and said.

"Check mate"

*Smile*

'For you that is'

The flying shoe was only a diversion. It was simply done to put Stiyl's body in an uncomfortable position,unable to dodge his true attack.

In his left hand was sand that he threw into Stiyls eye with an horizontal motion.

"When did he?!"

"The ground when I clenched my fist."

Craftiness was his fighting style.

If Kamijou changed up the Order of attack or if Stiyl had ducked instead, he would have lost.

Due to him tilting his head, it became difficult to duck as he would fall due to the shift in center of gravity.

Now with an opening,Kamijou tightly clenched his fist, nails digging into his palms, and punched Stiyl. A dull impact like a jackhammer ranged out. Stiyl was slammed into the Colosseum floor with great force and lay motionless.

Panting heavily, Kamijou fell to his knees. There was no sense of accomplishment here nor was there even relief,Kamijou just felt regret. This was messed up from his perspective.

"Pant! Pant!

A resounding popping sound was heard. It was simultaneously followed by wet sticky splatter noises, as if crushing a watermelon.

Quick dry breaths left Kamijou's mouth,his skin tone paled abnormally and his eye's seemed like they would fall out.

Kamijou turned his head to the left and covered his mouth. The scent, similar to rotten vegetables, violated his nose. His hands felt slimy as they forcefully tried to prevent the vomited chunks from permeating the air when they inevitably hit the dirt. The feeling of mushed bread still lingered even after shaking and wiping his hands.

Stiyl Magnus,the red head priest, stayed sprawled out on the floor. His head was smashed open putting on displaying vibrant colours of pink, red and peach for the world to see.

'What the.."

Is this what will happen when Kamijou wins? Will this be every opponent? Would they all be subjugated to death after losing to him?

Kamijou doesn't know much about this world. All he knew was that he appeared here and was now forced to fight. Could this be why Stiyl refused to talk and tried to kill him?

'Was he threaten to fight or maybe was it...No!.'

Kamijou ended that train of thought immediately. He felt like his mind would break if he thought anymore about it.

Does she truly intend on having Kamijou kill his opponents just so he could return to his world? If her words are to be taken into heart, his world has ended and he'll never see his friends and family unless he beats up these versions of people from his world.

*THUD*

'What kind of utilitarian shit is this!?'

*THUD*

The sound's were Kamijou's fist repeatedly hitting the bloody rock covered floor in anger. His fist tore into the stones ,bone,flesh and muscle exposed. The aching pain was the least of his problems.

Everyone deserves to live. Life isn't to be weighted. These people might not be from his world but they too have friends and family.

He might not have literally killed them but it was his actions that pulled the trigger. That was an inescapable fact that will haunt him.

'They are alive dammit.'

How can he return to his world by taking them away from theirs. His vision turned white. His body began to be engulfed in a bright angelic light. The pain from his wounds faded. What will Kamijou do knowing this? Kill or be killed. That's the name of the game.

**FLOOR 1 OF 100 CLEARED. NINETY-NINE MORE FLOORS TO GO.**


	2. Choice

Finally got off of my lazy butt to finish this chapter. I was going to make it longer by including the fight scene but I thought a cliff hanger would leave a better impression. This might be a hit or miss for some but ehh. I'll update the other works sometime soon as well as a new one. It will help me work on some erotic and echi stuff aswell as professional hand to hand combat.

A bright light faded.

In its place a spiky hair boy appeared kneeling. His body felt a knew and there were no signs of what happened moment's ago. Even his mouth felt fresh; it no longer felt like he drank concentrated lime.

His breathing was still unstable. His pupils still dilated. His head still ached and his anger and sorrow still lingered.

This boy was Kamijou Touma. A normal high school kid one can find anywhere. They came in many variations, the jocks,the goths,the nerds and the clown. Kamijou fell into the norm of the unlucky kid who always smiles.

But.

Here. Right now. In this area. He wasn't smiling. He lost his world,he's killed a man and he has to continue killing to return.

Kamijou placed his hand at his chest, gripping his hoodie, all in an attempt to try to soothe his heart rate. After some deep breaths he was calm enough to observe his surroundings.

He was in the middle of Academy City's streets. People were walking and cars were driving. There was an old man arguing with a student,a mother holding her baby's hand and a group of kids walking side by side laughing.

However. He had an odd feeling. The site itself was normal but his view of it was weird. Many people payed the boy with no attention. Which by itself is normal but there wasn't even a single eye contact there. In fact it was like he didn't even exist.

Kamijou squinted his eyes to help focus and he noticed it felt like he was looking through a screen. He was about to reach for it when...

"That fight rattled you that much,human?" Said an awful voice..

It triggered something in him. Like a hot pot his blood began to boil. His heart began racing. He lifted off the ground and turned around.

He really wished he was dreaming. That witch hat, skin tight suit god stood there leaning against her golden lance,Gungir.

She was smirking. That damn Norse god was smiling at his pain.

"Though that was your first battle I was quiet entertain-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kamijou snapped.

"..."

His teeth ached and he could hear cracks echoing from his mouth. His eyes were filled with malice.

"Damn you.."

Kamijou was sure he was about to pop a blood vessel,the thin walls of his veins widely expanding from the rushing blood would soon bust.

"What? You wanted the chance to save your world, did you not?" She let out a lazy breath. "You humans are so irresponsible and believe everything should bend to your mortals whims."

"I.." He was slowly becoming calm as that realization dawned on him. Kamijou stared at his fist and clenched it offhandedly.

"Not like this..." He whispered.

"This is my world boy and reality here is cruel. 'Every action has an equal and opposite reaction'. 'You are free to make any choice you want,but you are not free from the consequences of the choice.' Being from the city of science you should know these saying."

Reality was made to be unfair and unjust. There are no winners there. All anyone could do is struggle and fight. They can try as hard as they can to walk a path as close as they can but that's the way the world works.

"..." He looked straight at her.

"Sigh before you so rudely interrupted there was something I wanted to say,you might like it. "

That one-eyed girl truly resembled Odin who had a sinister side to him. She pointed her finger to the city view and through the magical screen. It was an area he didn't have time to examine.

When he followed it he saw...

Silver hair fluttering in the wind. There sitting at a table near the sidewalk was a familiar girl dressed in white. The person's name was Index!

But.

She wasn't acting like the childish hyper person he knew. She was alone near that table and her eye's seemed empty...she was depressed.

'What's going on. Is she..'

"I'm guessing you've realized." He turned to meet her gaze. "That nun is this world's prohibited book. She belonged to the same church as that flame magician."

Kamijou's body jerked. That final sentence sent a numbing pain in his heart and a chill down his spine. The fight a moment ago began to flood his mind. His breathing began to become uniform, his legs felt like paste and his heart rate lowered.

This was his fault!

It was him!

He was the reason for her unhappiness!

"Not quite."

"!?"

"You see human. This is a world where you never existed. The people you have saved are all still suffering here."

She continued. "Without you there, life was true. She was stuck with having her memory wiped periodically. She stayed all alone with the saint and flame magician watching from afar. He fought oh so valiantly for her but alas things got to the point the saint died leaving him alone. Now he spends every waking moment putting on a play and protecting her. In hopes of changing the roles he decided to fight an unknown enemy,you that is. It didn't matter if you were deserving of death or innocent, he was willing to murder you, all for a single wish."

That was just how humans were and she's come to accept that. Disgust,anger, pity she felt no such emotions for those mortal creatures. The God removed her body from the staff and slowly walked towards Kamijou.

"I doubt you can move forward with innocent blood on your hands. That's just how people like you are. To us Gods your mentality is just as weak and fragile as every other human. So how about this." She encircled him like a vulture and snared him with her whispered words. "I'll release you into this world. It should be good for you, after all you yearn for people's happiness."

That spiky hair boy doesn't care about ethics or different perspectives. As long as everyone is happy in the end he would save everybody even his enemies. That is who he is..that is how Kamijou Touma acts.

And that was why that God was merciless. She was catering to his will of being true to himself. She was like a scientist and him a maze rat following the scent of the cheese at the end.

'Humans are such simple creatures.'

Too bad for Kamiou Touma it was laced with antifreeze, sweet-tasting but non the less poisonous.

"..." Kamijou gave no response.

From a personal view Kamijou sees himself as selfish and judges his heroic actions as such. To him as to others, his eagerness to save people in need borders on the line of psychotic. But it's thanks to that selfishness of his that everyone can smile and have fun. He's always acted on his desires, doing as he pleases and as a result everyone ends up smiling around him.

"..." He still had no response.

"I'll give a short time to identify 'it's' worth. When you've reached a decision just call my name."

She disappeared into nothingness. The invisible wall distorting reality shattered and he was brought out from a mirrored world.

Kamijou was in the middle of the street. A blue car screeched behind him. In the driver's seat was a skinny man with brown hair. He blew his horn and shouted for Kamijou to scram.

Kamijou walked to the sidewalk adjacent to Index. He was hoping to observe her without her seeing him. He felt fear as he watched. He wants nothing more than to talk to her. But deep down he felt like he lost the right too.

The tree overhead protected her fair skin from the stinging sunlight. The shadow it cast brought a hurtful tone to the scenery. It felt more like she was alienated by the world both science and magic.

With two deep breaths Kamijou gained his nerves and made his way towards the Sorrowful girl. He wanted it to feel natural so he walked like he had nothing to do,casual and bored.

"..Hmm" He stopped and stared at her. "Is everything ok?"

Index slowly raised her hanged head. Her once bright emerald eyes seemed dead as she stared at him indifferently. The previous beaming crescent moon smile replaced with a flat neutral line reaction.

"..."She refused to answer.

"You hungry?" He cocked his head.

"You don't really think I'm gullible enough to take handouts from strangers"

He snickered as he remembered the past and contemplated his game play. 'Maybe there's a variation between these different worlds. Hmm..'

"I don't know what's funny but you're weird. Leave me alone, pervert."

"I am not a pervert!" Kamijou took his hands out his pockets. His body leaned forward. "I only laugh cause I remembered something funny besides your the one that's weird. What kind of sister has that sad expression and doesn't have the decency to give manners!"

"Too bad for you I'm a nun in training."

"That doesn't excuse anything!" He leaned even closer.

"It means I'm not bound to the full norm."

"No it doesn't,that's a dumb excuse!" He was finally in reach of the table. 'This is progressing smoothly. Whenever we get into fights she always gets so riled up she never takes note of her surroundings.'

"Oh shut up,what do you know about being a nun!" The look in her eye's became vicious. Her hands slammed onto the table and she use them as support as she got up and leaned in.

In his heart Kamijou felt happy. She finally reacted emotionally to his taunts. He needed to press forward if he was going to approach that girl. It didn't matter to him that there were passersby gossiping rude things.

"Not much but I know they should be honest." He said with a smug shrug.

"I don't know you. You're a stranger. I have nothing to speak to you about now leave me alone." She turned her head to the left. Showing him with body language his presence was becoming a problem.

"You ever heard of a confessional s i s t e r." He said mockingly. His hands touched the white plastic table. He could see her outlines more clearly.

With her snappy part back and the way the sun rays passed through the random gaps in the leaves she was starting to look full of life.

" I have, idiot and jokes on you. The point of a confessional is to listen to people's sins in an enclosed area."

"Huh? Seems you do know a little something."

"Of course, what kind of nun would I be if I didn't know." She was no longer shouting but clear signs of anger still exist in her words.

"A terrible one just like you are now." He said frankly.

"Well your a..um...your..mmm." Her mouth began shifting in different shapes as she pondered her comeback.

Kamijou raised his bent right hand and opened it. He was tutting her. "Ran out of stuff, huh?" He smiled. "Guess this my win."

"Huuh? This isn't a game." She slammed her hand against the table.

"Are you just saying that cause you've lost?" Kamijou rest his hand behind his head and smiled. "Man I had no idea sisters could be such sore looser."

The final nail in the coffin was when he shook his head disbelievingly.

"Alright, your a dummy and you have a stupid face. Your hair is weird and you look like a delinquent."

"Mind clarifying what counts as a 'stupid face?' "

"I've said my peace now shut up and go." Index raised her hand and pointed in a random direction.

Index closed her eyes and let her head face the opposite way. She was refusing to look at his form as he left because of how heated he got her. She could hear the boy sighing deeply and the faint sounds of footsteps leaving.

She still didn't open up her eye's after the footsteps were in the distance.

Index felt somehow sad he decided to go. Even though she was the one who told him and even though he got on her nerves. She still felt sad he did so. Her heart felt lonely once more as she gave into solitude. She'll always be alone,she has to say goodbye to that random boy and embrace her reality of running away from dangerous greedy sorcerers.

However. The sound of clattering shoes approached her table. There was no need for her to think about who it was. The table she occupied was open to the public. It was for a group of four people so the idea of a stranger sitting held no surprise.

All she had to do was get up and walk away. She no longer wanted to stay here but when she opened her eye's.

"Huh, why are you still here?" The spiky hair boy was there and he was holding something in both hands. They were wrapped floury goods. She believed they were called crepe's.

"You're hungry right?" Kamijou smiled.

"No I'm not! I told yo-grrr grr." Her face turned a light beet red.

"You see, now I'm confuse. The words coming out of your mouth say no but your stomach growls yes. Which is Not being honest here sister?" He continued. "Then again a tsundere nun sounds great."

"Shut up,PERVERT!" Her eye's avoided his. "fine. I admit it, I'm hungry."

"Good to hear. Which do you prefer: Strawberry crepe or banana nutella."

Her gaze met the snacks. "..I'll take the banana one."

Kamijou handed her the banana crepe and took a seat adjacent to her. They both ate the food in silence until Kamijou spoke up.

"Want a bite of mine?"

His crepe was still a good way's from finishing and so too her's. Truth is, Kamijou was expecting her to finish her's quicker than him but a quick look showed she had more left then him. This mostly caught him off guard cause it showed her self restraint to not devour it whole.

"Hmm, why?"

"I'm sure you're eager to taste it."

"I don't want any."

"Your loss then."They both began to eat again. She took small nibbles and he took maw like bites.

The area at the table was silent once more, that is till they finished.

"You want another?" Kamijou pointed at the direction of the truck.

"There seriously is something wrong with you! No! I don't want anymore! Why do y- grrrg grrg."

"Sister, honesty."

"M-my stomach is just going through a rebellious stage that's all."

'Rebellious stage,right.' He thought.

"It's ok if you want another." He searches into his pockets.

"I hate you."

"Ehh. You want a strawberry flavored one, don't you."

"I really hate you!"

Their conversation from then on moved from topic to topic some centered around religion,Academy City and others food.

Kamijou has spent half a year with that girl so he knew just the right things to say to have her open up to him. Sadly since she has her memory constantly wiped they couldn't talk about television shows or other stuff much and from what he picked up he doubts that girl had the ability to indulge in those things.

"Hey can I ask you a question?" Kamijou said as he squashed the crepe paper.

"Sure,I guess."

"Where are you staying? '' He took his eyes off of the paper that rub against his palms and stared at her.

"...around." Was her response before she avoided his gaze. Kamijou sighs and use his hand to support his head. "You wanna stay at my apartment?"

"W-what? I just met you."

"So your saying you'd rather stay 'around'?"

"..."

"Wanna stay?"

"..but.." Her gaze flickered.

"we just met.." Kamijou just smiled. If he knew that girl as well as he does she would likely give in. He knows how bad this seemed but she would make this judgement. This girl wasn't as naive as she appears. she always had a knack of distinguishing the good from the bad.

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Index shook her head in agreement.

When he got up she followed him. He made his way to the trash can first to dispose of the wrapper. He could always throw it down on the floor and leave it to the cleaning robots to deal with but that just wasn't his style. He may look like a delinquent but he's far from it. There was a perfectly logical reason for him missing school and getting into fights.

He realized he no longer heard the stomping of boots coming from sister-san so he turned to check on her status.

'Oh right she doesn't like the cleaning robots.' He remembered as he digested the comedic scene before him.

Near the table Index stood in the center of three Academy City robots surrounding her. They were moving in circles and at random times bump into her causing her to jump.

Kamijou saw this and started to laugh internally. He guesses she dropped it at some point. Since it's their jobs the robots were quick to act but she must have thought she messed up and retrieved it.

"Ohhh sister-san, what's wrong." He was starting to enjoy teasing her.

"N-nothing."

"Want my help?"

"..." She ducked her head into submission. After helping her and throwing away the wrapper they began walking away.

"I never did get your name."

"My name is Index."

"Oh like in a book."

"You're not funny."

"Sorry Sorry. Nice to meet you, Index." He continues. "Aren't you going to say nice to meet you?"

"...Same to you..umm?"

" Touma Kamijou."

" Nice to meet you mr. Kamijou."

"No."

"..Did I say it wrong?"

"No it was right. I just want you to call me Touma."

"...Fine. Nice to meet you Touma."

"Better."

"Oh that's right."

Night fell and they were at the seventh floor of an apartment complex in district 7.

Kamijou was trying his hand at opening the building door using his key. In his hands were bags of groceries from a convenient store and sleeper wear he brought when they traveled to district 15. At the sound of the lock clicking and the nob turning both he and Index enter inside.

"S-sorry again,Index-san. Please don't be mad." Kamijou said, rubbing his hands together like a begging man.

"I'm not mad,pervert." She was mad.

After buying utensils. Their trip into the shopping district in the seven mist building, Kamijou accidentally buttered out Index's body measurements. That insighted a look of disgust from the girl knowing he was staring down her body with his lustful eye's. But not so much to piss her off like this. No,what pissed her off was his stupid joke of it not being hard as there barely being anything to measure. For his crimes he received a great jaw to his head.

"You're clearly angry!"

"No I am not! I called you a pervert cause you look like you were enjoying me biting you!"

"I told yo-" He cut himself off there. If he said what he was thinking the situation would devolve.

'Damn it,smiling was an accident! I was to caught up with her acting like her old self that I let that slip!' He freaked out.

After 20 minutes of bickering Kamijou went to the kitchen to make some curry while index sat at the Koutetsu and watched television. When he finished he did two sharing of curry and brought it at the table.

"Here,dig in." Said Kamijou handing her the bowl.

"Thank you,Touma." She said smiling.

Index stared at the plate for a while before taking a bite. Her face lit up. She was finally acting like herself. "It tastes delicious."

"Hahaha,Thanks. Though it really isn't anything special." He said gushingly.

"More." Her plate was empty and white like it never held anything. "No No. It's amazing"

"..thanks."

The rest of their time eating was spent with Index learning about technology,anime and types of curry. The anime they were currently watching was on commercial and since they finished a while ago he decided to give index extra serving.

"Listen Index." Said Kamijou facing her.

Her eyes were still on the tv but she still responded."Hmm?"

"I'll be gone for a while."

Index's face swung to the side. Her eye's change. Hearing the words that left Touma's mouth she took the spoon out of her's and dropped her head. Her face was overcast by her silver hair.

"..." Kamijou couldn't quite see what expression she held but he already knows.

After finally getting someone to talk to and spend time with they were going away. He always felt bad when he had to do that to her. She's already made it clear she hated how he would leave her home alone. But that was his world Index. One who he saved from loneliness.

"...You're coming back,right.." She asked.

"..Yea."Kamijou put on a smile. "Of course. Can't leave you by yourself. Your pretty inept with technology."

"..." Index gave no reaction.

"You liar." Her voice was quiet. It was like a whimper.

Kamijou's head drooped. He needed to hold himself strong. He must not show any weakness to that girl. He will protect her smile even if it meant lying to her again. The pain it causes him is secondary to her feelings.

"Trust me." He turned towards her with conviction. "In no time at all everything would be right."

All he could do in this moment was reassure her. So he got up and patted her head.

Index squeezed the spoon and gritted her teeth."...Ok." She took the spoon and unenthusiastically ate her meal.

What really is the right choice here? He wan't nothing more to see his people but he hates that these people would be abandon in the process. Whether he accepts or denies that gods offer one of these world will be destroyed.

It might seem illogical. But these people are still alive. They were created on the spot to make him choose,so what? If he denies these people their rights, what does that say about the Misaka clones and Kazakiri?

But.

This world...it is filled with pain and anguish.

Stay here. Abandon his world and fight. Help these people who are suffering.

or

Ditch them for his world. kill them no matter who it is and after he wins let that god erase them from existence.

To think of this world as real means facing these two options.

Kamijou left the apartment and was descending down the elevator.

'This world isn't a dream or an illusion. It surely is real.' His palm felt pain. It was hurting cause his fingernails dug deep into them.

'Don't panic,stay level headed and not consider destroying it. No matter how much it pisses you off... stay calm.' His fast heart beat sent pressurized blood through his body. He could feel it pulsating in his head without touching it.

'No I have to be calm...calm... ' He had enough. This talk couldn't be contained in his mind. "calm! How can I stay calm in such a mess up world!" His screaming voice bounced from every surface of the elevator.

"This bizarre world..I'm not gonna let this stand!" He continued. His anger didn't falter or change even though his voice lowered. When he reached the ground floor he sprinted towards the bridge he confronted Misaka during the sister's project.

"This world is screwed up. God? I don't care. About the purpose or reason for this world? I don't give a shit! This annoying world should be ended at all costs!"

He stopped in the same exact spot he defended against her. "And I'll do it with my own hands."

Index and other people are suffering because of this world. To him that's all the reason there is for him to act.

"I will never give up on someone who is in pain. I'm putting an end to all of this. I'll never forgive a god who allows such a world to be created."

"Is there only bad stuff in reality?...Don't fuck with me. I'll show you,bitch. I do what I want and no one will tell me otherwise!"

"Othinussss!"

The sun was at its peak. The sky a pale blue and the ocean tides wavered between high and low.

In that gigantic mass being grasped by the sun in some areas, a pale bright white light gleamed. The many structures spread around were illuminated. It only lasted a millisecond but the intensity it caused out did the sun x-rays.

The area was a large Industrial estate. The buildings were many and each packed closely together,making it impossible to see ahead. large metal pipes connected to the ground and different buildings, near and far. It was a city of metal and steam.

In a random spot stood a boy dressed in a white hoodie over his school blazer. He had spiky black hair and his blueish eyes were covered by the overhead of hair.

What was Kamijou Touma's resolution? Of the two options which did he choose? And..can he live with it? Will he be able to follow through?

Kill or be Killed. That's the name of the game.

Same as all ways give pointers and if you wan't to see a specific person fight tell me.

Next chapter of

Kill or be Kill: I'm sorry..

The beginning of the end: False rest..

New series(No name yet): Transfer students.


	3. I'm sorry

**My laziness kicked into hyperdrive recently but better late than never.**

The full expanse of the clear blue sky could be taken in from above the high altitude.

Atop the largest cylindrical tower of the offshore petrochemical industrial area, squatted a petite middle schooler with candy cane knee-high socks and long black hair dyed yellow at both bangs.

From her odd posture, She appeared like a feral cat. A squatting yoga pose where the balls of her feet were a point of contact, body hunched forwards and hands touching the metal surface of the tower.

Lessar, the youngest and only member of a former magical organization known as New Light, wore a worn-down version of her group's uniform. A white undershirt beneath an unzipped football jersey combined with a short miniskirt of the same color scheme of white, blue, and red.

Her unique spiritual item, a golden dragon-like tail wrapped in a clear tube, peeking from underneath her alluring mini skirt and exposing her black butterfly thong. Her tail, swaying back and forth in anticipation as it surveys the area from above.

Though this place was known for refining oil and petrochemicals, there was no combustion of fossil fuels to release greenhouse gasses into the atmosphere, as this platform site was abandoned many years back because of bankruptcy. Therefore making the tall height she chose, a perfect vantage point to spot her target.

Unfortunately, however, that didn't change her luck of finding them. Lesser only knew two things about her opponent and that is Their a person of extremely high interest to that god who approached her. And. There the only thing standing between her and her wish.

Normally Lessar would refrain from taking such a job that disclose so little information on her target, but as things stand for her right now. She won't hesitate to take the opportunity. Not if it could provide her with her deepest most desire. No matter what it requires, she would stop at nothing to achieve her goal. Regardless if it is murder and/or genocide.

So, with the little information she had on hand, there wasn't much she could do in terms of planning; But to wait until she would spot her target where from then she builds a surrounding parameter and observes before killing them, hopefully, in one fell swoop.

To help her even more in her endeavor, Lessar had deployed over twenty of her Jack-o'-lantern communication spells to the entire estate. Searching not just by sight but also sound.

One of them, which she uses as a relay point, floated beside her and displayed multiple split-screen projections. The fist-sized pumpkin-shaped item with eyes and mouth looking out of place surrounded by the artificial environment.

'Jeez, how long is this person going to hide for.'

Lessar only saw about two options open to this person. Fight or flight. But with the location they were on being isolated, said flight response would just become hiding. And that would only stage off the inevitable. If this person knew what was going on, which they most likely did (why would they even be here in the first place), they would pick up on that.

All that was left now was to play the waiting game. It is only a matter of when will they realize, that they would come and seek her out.

But even so...

'where the hell are they?' She sighed impatiently.

The passage of time, though short, was too long for lessar. Well more like it felt a lot longer. And with her patience growing thin, doubt was allowed to fester.

'If they are taken that long maybe they've spotted my spells and are lying in wait to formulate some kind of plan.'

'No not possible, I'm very careful when maneuvering my pumpkins around and my wires are too high up. There's no way they could pick them up with the sun providing cover. Right?'

'Even if they didn't catch sight of my spells they still could be planning something.' Lessar sighed frustrated. " I'm so gonna kill that person real good for driving me crazy."

Not even a minute passed after that, she caught the slightest huff of a breath.

Instantly knowing what it was, Lessar's bright ocean blue eyes widened involuntarily and began to sparkle, her primary weapon, the spiritual item called Steel Glove, perking up in her grip as it lay between her palms.

In what could be called a futuristic fashion, her mobile pumpkin spell made its way in front of her and the hollowed-out dark eyes lit up momentarily before projecting a single sharp 2D image.

“Found you.”

Lessar took in every signal detail she could as she gazed on predatorily at the holographic representation of her target running.

He had no special traits that she could speak of. Apart from his hair, which made him appeared a bit cute in her eyes, he looked like any normal high school student. Average inbuilt and plain looking.

What was so special about him that would peak that Magic Gods interest? Whatever it is was clearly something she couldn't see or feel. And knowing that, Lessar pushed those thoughts away and focused back on her mission.

Incomprehensible or not, that doesn't matter, because before they even use whatever it is, she would instantly kill them.

Lessar finally rose up, her mouth twitched into a sadistic smile. As she reaffirms her grip on her weapon, taking in the feeling of her polearm in her hand, the sharp talon-like blades kissed the metal surface of the tower.

Time to start the hunt.

She nose-dived off the tower after gaining a small running start. The wind, blowing through her worn down hair indiscriminately as it also caused the tattered fabric of her jacket to flutter.

In an almost premeditated moment of her free-falling, Lessar swung her weapon at the forefront of her body. Its claw's opened a gape as if ready to take hold of something.

And in the short time that it did, they clasped on up onto something. That something being another of her spiritual items known as Dromi which looks like thick metal cable wires.

It grabbed a hold of one of them and, Lesser, in the split moment that it did, maneuvered around the wire like a buzz saw and moved along it by using both the transferred momentums.

The mysterious objects spanned the full view from high in the sky, connecting intricately to the many objects towering up high. The lines, ranging in the thousands.

Lessar moved from wire to wire, parkouring beautifully as she danced her way two kilometers to the east.

Having completed her preparations for setting up her box parameter in just twenty minutes, Lessar fluidly proceeded to the area where her pumpkin spell was tracking her target.

The boy ran openly through the area, and like a spear on reentry after being thrown, Lessar plummeted towards him at break-neck speed.

She rained down from above, using one of the wires nearby as a slingshot, but as her four-digit blades flew towards him, without even casting his gaze upwards, the boy skillfully avoided the attack.

BOOM

The gravel blew up and his body got pummeled by clouds of debris.

'Shit.'

There goes the surprise killing strike.

As a follow-up to the attack, Lessar danced her body to the front of the Steel Glove and rested her feet on it like a monkey hanging on a branch with one hand. Afterward, she then, with the finger-like blades embedded into the gravel, seized a broken piece beneath before grasping at the pole with her free hand and flipping it 180 degree's clockwise.

From there, like a forcefully bent bamboo shoot being released, the clutched gravel slammed at him with an impact greater than a sledgehammer.

The clamped gravel explosively erupted out into debris and she still, however, didn't hit her target. Instead, as his replacement, the heavy-duty strike struck the concrete-filled ground.

Lessar didn't notice this but to prevent himself from being blasted, the boy had woefully tripped his leg and rolled out the way.

When the dust settled and her feet touched the ground, the next she saw him he was running off into a passageway on the right.

Her movements were fast. Likely as fast as a short-distance sprinter maintaining their speed throughout a marathon. Within a couple of seconds of flexing her leg muscles, Lessar reached the passageway opening.

The boy was back in her sights. And he ran through the passageway with a speed that couldn't be called average, glancing over his shoulder at what she amounted to be random intervals.

Lessar, obviously, charged at him. The four-digit blades of the Steel Gloves positioned in both hands to spear him with a quick thrust.

However, the boy reacted to it efficiently and made his way to a catwalk on his right.

Simply by utilizing her astounding jumping ability, Lessar leaped to the landing between floors and intercepted him from climbing to another.

She threw a couple kicks and swings, trying to knock him off balance from the stairs but he would always dodge and block the strikes until he felt safe to get knocked off.

Cautiously moving her feet, Lessar rocketed from off the stairs and thrust at him with the Steel Gloves. The boy, after seamlessly getting up, sidestepped the attack and spun on his heel for a roundhouse kick. With her weapon raised, Lessar consequently defended against it and crumpled backward.

Before she had gotten back up, the boy jumped over the railing and crashed into a nearby cooling water pipe-line, dropping to the ground with a not so cushioned thud.

Lesser followed after him but saw he had already kicked off the floor and ran through the dense network of metal structures underneath.

Lessar clicked her tongue and frowned as she strained her eyes to see through the route.

Following through there may prove difficult when she takes her weapon into account. Leaving the options of going around or over open. But those in themselves bring in the prospect of momentarily losing sight of him.

momentarily? Lessar laughed at herself. Why is she so worried? None of that matters since she has the vicinity sealed off and has a mobile security. She thought she might as well enjoy the hunt and vent off all that stress he put her through for waiting.

So she took a seat on the stairs.

"I gotta say, that boy's good. Really good." She laid back. "But how did he avoid my fist attack?" Lessar mused as she let her pumpkin communication spells search for him. Could the reason possibly be linked to what was so special about him? Can't be right? Foresight isn't anything special in the world of magic. Besides, why would a magic God be interested in that? Those people can do just about anything.

"Guess I'll find out when I spot him." Lesser smiled and just as quickly as she did, she instantly leaned up. One of her pumpkin spells picked him up.

Moving by way of the wires again, she reached the location where it was.

The pumpkin spell that was following had lost sight of him somewhere in the vicinity. So to guarantee he wouldn't escape her a second time, Lessar stationed some pumpkin spells in the surrounding area and as a precautionary send others to guard the barrier as well as search any other possible places.

The last her pumpkin spell saw him, the boy ran through the section underneath the constructs to her right. She knows for a fact he didn't escape. Her pumpkin spell would have picked that up.

This would mean he's still underneath there, and since there's more of an open road-literal asphalt road there's no way he could escape from one construct to another without being noticed.

Something felt wrong when she really started to consider everything.

What was his plan here? There are surely better places around where that is possible. A trap? Maybe. But this area isn't suitable for that. It's too open. Three of those catwalk buildings with multiple different size tanks and pipes lined up vertically together and boxed off by an asphalt road. Why here? There has to be a reason.

Suddenly her pondering was cut short with a glimpse of the boy. It was just a glimpse but it appeared he was running straight through those lined up constructs.

Lessar didn't know whether to call his game plan smart or stupid. True, taking the route from under the building would shield and protect him from her but once he loses that he will have to pass the asphalt road up ahead before being reintroduced to the dense side of the petrochemical plant.

Even so, her mind would not send signals to her feet.

There was something more to his gambit. Is what her subconscious told her. If she chased up to him there was no doubt in her mind he couldn't outrun her.

And that's when it hit her. This was a game of the fisherman and the fish. What if she did chase right behind him and he changed direction? There was no way for her to pick that out until he crossed to another building and by then he could cross into the jungle of structures on her opposite side.

Regardless if I act too late or too early, I run the same 50/50 risk of losing him.

Smart but-when she considered that- the dilemma only exists if I reside on one side.

lessar told herself to no longer question this. She unzipped her jacket pocket and pulled out a fist-sized cube, and with her hand raised at a 45-degree angle like she was riding a bike, activated her Dromi wire by refining her mana.

Two instantaneous sounds of impact belled out on both her sides.

Without even a hint of resistance, the Dromi wire cube had expanded and pieced through a couple of structures on opposite sides as a wire.

Lessar then quickly grabbed hold of it with her Steel Gloves and drew herself back a couple of steps for a launch to another wire high above where she had to gymnastics her way unto it.

Now balanced, crouched and legs spread, she saw the back of the boy fleeing, so she quickly reached for her miniskirt and pulled out a small spice bag strapped to her right thigh. This was another item used for a spell.

'This game of cat and mouse is over with.' Lessar toothy grinned before using her Steel Glove arm to swing and throw the spice bag towards the spiky hair boy who was 10 meters out.

At the wires angle, she couldn't do a vertical drop and so couldn't take the risk of launching herself after him due to having no way of softening the blow of jumping back down, especially from this height. If there were two to three structures close by where she could ricochet from to break her build-up momentum then it's doable, but those surrounding them were not cable of putting her in an advantageous position.

Though there was the option of a parkour roll landing, the momentum would still be too great and not even that would guarantee her safety.

There was another way to take care of him however and once her Jack-o'-lanterns intercepted him, that's when she had used it. A Golden-style explosive Wind Spell.

The spice bag flew high in the air and headed for the boy in an arc. With the boys' movement restricted as five pumpkin spells blocked his path, it was game over. she won.

The string holding the bag closed became undone and spread the spices through the air where they floated around and created a complex magic circle above the schoolboy.

Lessar then moved her thumb horizontally and chanted.

"Fire of the right and water of the back, mix the colors of your directions with the wind. The wind of the back right that contrarily holds both the active and the passive becomes that which indicates calamity and a turning point!!"

Per her thumb actions, an invisible power swirled up and the magic circle exploded with a flash of light that created an explosive surge of wind from above the spiky hair boy's head.

But.

Lessar couldn’t believe her eyes.

She saw everything that happened visibly but the data send to her optic nerves and read by her brain created problems.

The first attack should have already destroyed his rush while the second should have had his body slammed into the ground from the power above.

But.

However.

It was also during the moment the lanterns cut across him did he escape her.

He outstretched his right hand. A simply mundane action that was amplified even more when he waved it around, although a bit incoherently as if dancing.

Even so, countless dry bursting noises ranged out as the wall of pumpkin spells burst into streamers with little effort of the boy's gestures.

And.

When the wind spell encroached him and cracked and exploded the asphalt, the boy withstood the attack, his right hand raised proudly as it was held by his left.

The spell dissipated with the same dry bursting noise and the boy's figure still stood.

He didn't emerge out of the spell unscratched, however. His clothing and face were tattered and dirtied.

After taking care of all that, the boy hurriedly twirled back around and frantically beelined for the towering structures ahead, Lessar, losing sight of him fleeing through them.

Did he really take out both her spells with a couple of swings of his right hand?

No, never mind the Jack-o'-lantern communication spell, that was just simply used to restrict his movements, but the explosive wind spell...

It got destroyed.

Within a couple of seconds of being touched by him, it got violently shredded.

'This… this is even more powerful than I had thought.'

Lessar could only gulp at the sheer terrifying-ness. There was no denying it, that ominous power would certainly gain that God's attention.

Lessar laughed, her weapon resting on her shoulder as she gazes mischievously at the direction the boy escaped.

Well, things just got more interesting.

She let her body slip backward, her form hanging like a pendulum as the steel gloves attached itself to the wire. Then used the light grip of the four-finger blades and her body weight to gradually rotate on it until she built up the necessary centrifugal force to swing to another wire.

From then on, it turned back into a game of cat and mouse. Lesser, using her many remaining pumpkin spells to scour the entire estate and relay back the boy's position to her as she rested atop a building, contemplating. From time to time the boy would suddenly pop up, hide, and ambush her communication spells, dwindling her reconnaissance numbers. It didn't take more than one of the groups disappearing for Lessar to catch on, so she combated that by combining two groups, and in any case, they spotted him, having all the pumpkin spells rendezvous on his position.

Which was what just happened. The location she chased him to being underneath something of a roadway bridge still surrounded by steel structures, pipelines, tanks, and small machinery.

Lesser stood 12 meters across from the boy in that 16 feet tall passageway area. If he caught sight of her spells and decided to run here that means this is where he wants to make a stand.

So.

She picked up her strut and zoomed at him, sliding her four-digit blades along the surface of the pavement as she careened.

The speed at which she rocketed with would immediately cause for response by her opponent but the boy didn't react. Instead, he just stood there and watched as Lessar rushed him.

That was until the striking distance was met. Both Lessar and the boy moved concurrently.

In the instant Lessars uphill strike was executed, the boy seized her weapon.

As it was a magical tool with unique properties that increases her arm strength, gives her tremendous destructive force, and the ability to grab just about anything, a single touch of his right could easily destroy it.

However, Lessar had already anticipated that and moved her grip on the weapon at that same moment. By doing so, the polearm was no longer within reach and the sparks and dust whipped up from the pavement fluttered in his face.

Following up to that, Lessar swung her body in a twirl and moved to kick the boy's stomach. Her movements extraordinarily fast, but were still dodged by the boy jumping backward.

Disregarding that, Lessar tried swinging her weapon around like a whip and attacking. The boy however had already recovered and dodged the countless eversible patterns. He even tried counterattacking by attempting to snatch it but ultimately failed in doing so.

Immediately, Lessar switched to more unanalyzable attack patterns which were really arbitrary: Twist, spins, flips all of which were delivered with a series of feints, lunges, and strikes. At the end of it, he became battered but she became tired.

As to regain her stamina without creating an opening, Lessar, in that moment as well, moved a couple of pumpkin spells around to pounce on him. Those twirls and spins and flips in combat do make her attack patterns unpredictable but they demand extraordinary stamina.

Something this boy seems to have a lot of.

Before the last two of her spells became destroyed, she positioned them to follow behind her. The pumpkin to her right sprang up and rushed for the boy while Lessar followed right behind and twirls the steel glove around like a baton.

Having seen it blind his view and knowing it was a distraction, the boy swats it into colorful streamers with a swing of his right hand in hope that Lessar would attack his blind spot. Which was his left side. Having learned that, the boy swiftly swung to his left where he saw Lessar but still had his vision obscured.

And.

Once he defeated it, he no longer saw her but instead, she spawned behind him, in the time during his battle, and struck his back with her steel glove.

While he barreled across the concrete floor, Lesser jumped to and bounced off of the bottom of the overpass structure, only so she could attack him from above. The steel glove weapon brandished as it plummeted for the spiky hair boy. She missed, but that didn't deter lessar as she pole danced around the steel glove and made her way behind him for a swing. Unfortunately, however, that too was dodged as the boy distanced himself.

Nonetheless, the speed of her dash instantly recovered that stretch and she attacked him, fruitlessly, sometimes by using her feet but mostly with the use of the steel gloves.

The flurry of strikes, the rush of attacks that emphasized speed - both of them were aimed to merely seal off his movements and tired him out for a conserved final blow but even so, he evaded them. Well, the boy evaded them a few of the times but he still moved around so much that most of her attacks were unsuccessful.

During some point in the battle, the distance between them had widened and both Lessar and the boy used that short moment to pause and catch their breath. But in truth Lessar had purposely let them distance themselves. After seeing the way the fight panned out she switched to a different game plan.

One that called for the remaining couple of her pumpkin spells to ensnare, encircling and encroach the boy in a diversion; Meanwhile, as the chaos continued, she took the opportunity to attack. From three different angles. All of which were done roughly within the same intervals.

For the first, Lesser catapulted and deployed the spice bag above him. For the second, while chanting and moving her thumb horizontally, she aimed and activated the Dromi wire at the boys' sternum. Lastly, at the same time as that, finished it off by exploding out towards him with a powerful thrust.

Of the three attacks implemented, the explosive wind spell was the only unavoidable. Her angle and timing made sure of that. Guaranteeing regardless of what he does, he would remain temporarily pinned. That just left the saddening dilemma of how he dies: A piece through the sternum by the wire or skewered in the gut with the steel gloves four sharp blades.

What happened next was a bit hazy for Lessar. All she knew for certain was that her vision got tainted with spurts of blood and she heard six distinctive yet familiar sounds.

First, there was a sound of the ground cracking and something watermelon like getting pierced. Then came seconds later two dry bursting sounds; Followed by a wet crunching sound and ending along with whipping and bashing sounds followed by two heavy sounds hitting the ground.

But what happened was pretty simple. 

With a battle sense that couldn't be called anything but amazing, the boy managed to reduce the damage done to his body. 

He knew there was no escaping all three of the attacks so he opted to take two of them.

Though they were different split-second intervals, before he dealt with the wind spell, the boy adjusted his body enough to the right to take the Dromi wire through his shoulder blade. And, at the same time, had his right hand which was supported by his left, raised to intercept the explosive wind spell. Meanwhile, after he destroyed it, letting his left hand guide his right to sever the wire.

Second, later, a dry bursting sound ranged out. The wire snapped and grotesquely sliced through his left shoulder before dancing through the air like a black serpent and whipping the bottom of the overpass structure. Plummeting downwards and.. 

What immediately followed was Lessars head being chopped off with a silent whippish.

.

.

.

"Othinussss!"

Kamijou called and the God appeared.

"Well?" Othinus asked, stepping out the shadow cast by the bridge. "What is your decision, did you choose to help the people suffering in this world, or did you choose to help yourself and those in yours?"

"Screw you, you bitch. Life isn't so binary that it only presents you with two options." 

"Oh? Is that right? I would say on a fundamental level that is true but technically not so much. It all hinges on the scale. Give out a questionnaire and you can choose whether to answer but ask a question from a questionnaire and you have multiple responses. Same with a paper 2 exam. There only exists one answer but you could go at it from multiple directions. The one you are faced with, however, seeing the particular circumstances, only has two options."

"Then kill me right here and now because I won't back down." 

"Well aren't we big. The last time I checked, you weren't in any position to make demands, boy. But, I do admire your persistence, it'll be a waste to end-"

"Spear me the halfhearted threats. If you want to kill me then do it, otherwise, shut up and listen."

"..."

"Whatever your terms are to save both worlds, I want them."

"Ohh. That sounds very ambitious. We're talking about over a million people here human."

"You are going to do it. I do not intend on dying anytime soon, not until I bring you down." 

"Alright, I'll bite. Let's see how long you last. But, I won't tell you the terms of my condition until you can survive the 100 opponents. Deal?"

"Deal."

Was the final thing he said before a bright angelic light engulfed him.

'Humans are such simple creatures.' Othinus smiled devilishly.

Everything went how she expected it to play out.

**FLOOR 2 OF 100 CLEARED. NINETY-EIGHT MORE FLOORS TO GO.**

**How was it? I wanted this chapter to drive home the point that every opponent has a reason for fighting and that Touma was destroying their hope for happiness. Though, I did not include the backstory. Felt like it would have ruined the momentum. So quick summary of it: The coupe in the British Halloween arc succeeded and when the members of New Light rescued Lessar, they got cuaght while she escaped and was burned at the stake to lure her out.**


End file.
